Mi pelirrojo
by ManuBella-13
Summary: Una Bella enojada más un Edward desconfiado solo puede significar una cosa... One shot


Mi mente parecía estancada en la misma idea, o más bien en la misma persona, porque cada uno de mis pensamientos tenía nombre propio, Edward Cullen, llevábamos saliendo los dos últimos años y siempre hemos tenido nuestros problemas pero últimamente no nos veíamos, no hablamos, nuestra relación consistía en escasos mensajes de textos mandados de forma esporádica en el transcurso de la semana.

"Vamos Bella ya déjalo, las cosas se arreglaran" dijo Rose mientras se llevaba su tasa de chocolate a los labios.

Le regale una sonrisa y volví a concentrar la mirada en el café que tenía delante, pero Alice se paró rápidamente haciendo que Rose y yo saltaramos del susto.

"Bien, estoy cansada de esto, no voy a ver como mi amiga se deprime por un idiota como mi hermano, así que mueve tu culo y ve a hablar con él de una vez por todas, Isabella"

Me sorprendí ante el arrebato de Alice y me quede mirándola estupefacta y en ese momento me di cuenta, sabía algo, la culpabilidad en sus ojos la delataban, así que la hale del brazo y la obligué a sentarse de nuevo.

"Por tu propio bien Alice me vas a decir que esta sucediendo, porque se que lo sabes y ni te esfuerces en esconderlo, desembucha" la acuse.

Alice me asesino con la mirada y se enfurruño en su puesto hasta que se vio vencida por las miradas acusadoras de Rose y yo.

"Edward creé que las razones por las que seas su novia tiene que ver más con su apariencia que porque realmente lo quieras" soltó Alice

"¿QUÉ?" Ese idiota me iba a escuchar.

" lo se, es tonto, yo también lo creo pero..." No termine de escuchar a Alice puesto que ya estaba con el celular en mi oreja escuchando el correo de voz.

" Edward Anthony Cullen, es la cuarta vez esta semana que me pasas al correo de voz y justo ahora me importa poco que tan ocupado estés, te quiero en mi apartamento en 20 minutos" colgué el teléfono, deje 10 dólares en la mesa y salí de la cafetería como alma que lleva el diablo.

Alice y Rose no intentaron seguirme me conocían lo suficientemente bien para saber que una vez enojada era imposible razonar conmigo.

Diez minutos después entre en mi apartamento y rogué a todos los santos para que Edward apareciera antes de que todo mi enojo se fuera y ya no supiera que decir, y mis súplicas fueron escuchadas ya que a los pocos minutos el timbre sonó.

Cuando abrí la puerta estaba lista para gritar y quejarme hasta no poder, pero no estaba lista para la imagen que encontré.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Pregunté horrorizada, olvidando toda mi furia anterior.

Mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían, estaba segura que el hombre que estaba al frente mío era mi novio, sus facciones perfectas eran las misma pero su cabello... ya no estaba.

Edward dejo un beso en mi mejilla y entro en mi apartamento tranquilamente, cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la sala tratando de recuperarme del shock.

"No quería que mi pelo se interpusiera entre nosotros... Así que lo corte" dijo jocosamente, esbozando una sonrisa torcida.

Conocía perfectamente a Edward, conocía como utilizaba las bromas para expresar lo que le incomodaba sin que nadie se diera cuenta y era justo lo que acaba de hacer, y como si las piezas de un puzzle se tratara todo en un segundo encajo en mi mente, las palabras de Alice, el comportamiento extraño de Edward y bien tenía un poco de culpa, acepto que tengo un fetiche por los pelirrojos y nunca lo ocultaba a pesar de que sabia que le molestaba, pero eso no era una excusa para que desconfiar de mi, aún así el no era completamente pelirrojo y el sabia cuanto lo amaba.

Sentí que la ira volvía a renacer y por un segundo estuve a punto de gritarle todo lo que le odiaba justo ahora, sin embargo había mejores formas de vengarse.

Me acerqué a Edward lentamente, mientras me preparaba a mi misma para decir la mentira más grande del mundo.

"Edward nuestra relación ya no va a funcionar, aveces las decisiones que tomamos no son las correctas" mire su nuevo corte, para especificar que decisiones " y tal vez los dos necesitábamos de tu cabello para continuar con esto" la mirada en sus ojos estaba matándome, podía ver la decepción y la tristeza en sus facciones "lo siento" dije desde lo más profundo de mi alma.

Edward simplemente bajó la cabeza y se dirigió a la salida, quería decirle que era mentira, que lo amaba, pero estaba terriblemente enojada y si con esto él aprendía la lección no me echaría para atrás.

Un momento antes de salir Edward se volteo a mirarme.

"Bella yo..." Empezó a decir.

Era débil lo sabía pero podía ver como se rompía su corazón así que explote.

"Eres un idiota Cullen" corrí hasta él, salte a sus brazos y me deleite un momento de su cara de confusión "no me importa tu apariencia, te amo y te amare siempre con o sin pelo, pelirrojo o rubio, no me importa y me duele que desconfíes tanto de mi" dije antes de besarlo.


End file.
